Conventional insecticides kill insects by coming in contact with the insect. Many insecticides work by interfering with the insect's nervous system, leading to death of the insect. Insecticides can fall into a number of broad, compound categories, including organochlorine compounds, organophosphates, carbamates, and pyrethrins. Many organochlorine insecticides have been banned in the U.S. due to their persistence in the environment and their carcinogenicity. The resistance to biodegradation may contribute to the accumulation of organochlorine toxins in humans by introduction into the food chain or through contamination of drinking water sources. Organophosphate and carbamate insecticides have largely replaced organochlorine insecticides. The toxicity to humans can vary significantly between the different compounds in these classes. Compared to organochlorine compounds, however, organophosphates and carbamates generally do not bioaccumulate and are less of a concern in the contamination of water. Organophosphates and carbamates, however, can be poisonous and have adverse health effects on humans either through inhalation, absorption through the skin or accidental ingestion. Pyrethrins are natural insecticides derived from species of Chrysanthemum plants. Their toxicity to humans may be considered less of a risk than organophosphates or carbamates. The search for even less toxic, effective insecticides has led to the development of “insecticides” that kill insects through nontoxic means, such as attracting the insects within a trap, where the insects die of starvation or through drowning in water. Nevertheless, even with the introduction of generally nontoxic means for killing insects, a need still exists for additional means or substances that may be used in the control of insects.